Amigo
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: [Post-Guerra] Ambos lo sabían, ser Kakashi no es sencillo y mucho menos ser Shino, pero a pesar de eso, ambos entendieron muchas cosas en ese día y apreciar más a sus amigos tras sufrir un cambio de cuerpos por un hiperactivo ninja. Reto: Intercambio de cuerpo, del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas".


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes NO son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia participa en el reto **«** **¡****Intercambio de Cuerpos!**** » **en el foro **«La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas».**

* * *

**AMIGO**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

**I**

Una gran jaqueca dominando su cabeza, intentando abrir sus ojos, pero los sentía tan pesados que era casi imposible separar sus parpados. Se movía un poco de lugar cómodo y un gran dolor surgió en sus músculos. ¿Qué hizo ayer para sentirse pésimo? Lo único que recordaba era que había llegado de una misión sencilla—lo cual no podía provocar aquel dolor que invadía sin compasión en su cuerpo— y leer su libro favorito «Icha Icha Tactics».

Fácil.

Normal.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Luego de unos segundos, tuvo el valor de al fin de abrir los ojos y después levantarse de la cama. Tenía la sensación que era más pequeño, parpadeó y no le dio mucha importancia. Tal vez leer su libro a altas horas de la madrugada afectaba mucho, en cambio era imposible separarse del amor de su vida... Su porno oculto en un libro.

—Auch—se quejó, colocando su mano en la sien derecha. Luego alzó la ceja, su voz sonaba raro, más grueso—. ¿Qué me pasa?

Luego caminó hacia el baño con lentitud. Qué raro. El baño de su departamento no estaba en ese sitio. Comienza a comprender todo, era tan lógico…

No estaba en su querido departamento.

**II**

Despertaba de un duro entrenamiento con sus amigos que igual son sus compañeros de equipo, lo raro es que no sentía el dolor punzante cubriendo todo su cuerpo, al decir verdad, se sentía de maravilla. Muy extraño, ayer no podía moverse con facilidad, cada movimiento que él producía lo mataba con lentitud pero ahora se sentía mejor, quizá fue por el descanso que tomó.

Se levantó con rapidez, se puso las sandalias verdes en sus pies… Un momento, ¿desde cuándo usa sandalias cuando se levanta? Él jamás usaba sandalias, es raro. Sintió en la mitad de su rostro una tela delgada que lo cubría desde la nariz hasta su cuello.

Una máscara, él jamás usaba una máscara.

¿Qué demonios…?

Sacude un poco la cabeza para olvidar un poco sus tonterías, necesitaba ir al baño, sin embargo algo más extraño apareció… Su cuarto no era así, miraba desde la ventana de aquella habitación, no estaba en el sitio donde él vivía.

Parpadeó y comprendió con facilidad las cosas… No era su casa.

Entonces… ¿dónde estaba?

**III**

Con dificultad encontró el baño, abrió el baño y entró. Todo está oscuro, por lo tanto prendió las luces con el apagador; aunque no era tanta la diferencia porque en sus ojos tenía colocados unos lentes oscuros, pero podía ver mejor. El baño era totalmente diferente al que tenía en su departamento, se preguntaba en que casa estaba y cómo es que se metió en esa casa. No era sonámbulo, o eso creía él.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al espejo para lavar su cara, caminó con una velocidad baja, no tenía que apresurarse. Después de hacer tal acción, huiría del lugar para no tener conflictos con la familia que vivía.

Luego de llegar al lugar deseado, se arrepentiría por siempre.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

**IV**

Se dirigió al baño, el lugar donde estaba era un pequeño departamento por lo que dedujo que solo vivía una persona o probablemente dos. Al llegar el baño abrió la puerta, no estaba oscuro a diferencia de su casa y lo más curioso es que la luz no lastimaba a sus ojos.

Se fue al espejo del misterioso baño con tranquilidad, no tenía por qué preocuparse, si la persona llegará le ofrecería una disculpa por haber entrado a su departamento sin su permiso. Un buen plan.

Al llegar a su destino y verse en el espejo… Jamás pensó en aterrarse tanto en su vida.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!

**V**

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, lo que estaba viendo en aquel espejo era imposible. A parte de que no era su departamento, tampoco su cuerpo. Se tocó la cara de aquel cuerpo en él que estaba metido, se ve con gran miedo y curiosidad, ¿por qué mierda estaba en el cuerpo de uno de los alumnos de Kurenai? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Shina… Shiba… Shiho… Shi…Shi… ¡Shino! ¡Sí! Shino Aburame, miembro de uno de los clanes controladores de insectos.

—Oh no, esto no me puede estar pasando… ¿Por qué a mí?—se preguntó, teniendo lástima así mismo. Suspira—. Ahora que lo pienso, si yo tengo el cuerpo de Shino…, por lógica Shino debe de estar en mi cuerpo. Debo de buscarlo lo más pronto posible, espero que no haya leído uno de mis libros… ¡Moriré si los pierde!

Con rapidez se dirigió al cuarto de Shino, se puso la ropa normal del Aburame. Con un poco de trabajo logró su meta, se moría del calor por tantas chamarras que usa el joven Aburame, ¿cómo puede resistir con ese calor tan insoportable? Caminó directo la cocina, ahí estaba una señora con algunas características de Shino.

—Shino—dijo la señora, con una voz seria pero igual cálida—. Es hora de desayunar, hijo.

—Sí… Mamá—respondió, sintiéndose raro al decir «Mamá». Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dijo por última vez esa palabra.

Desayunó junto con la mamá de Shino tranquilamente, lo adecuado para él. Con suerte el papá de Shino, Shibi Aburame, no estaba; se había ido a una misión en la madrugada, le favorecido, hubiera sospechado desde un principio. Luego de terminar el desayuno, recogió los platos, los lavó y se despidió de la mamá de Shino; ahora tenía que encontrar al Aburame.

**VI**

Parpadeó varias veces, no podía creer lo visto en aquel espejo. Al principio pensó que era un genjutsu, pero al hacer varias veces el sello de dispersión ya descartó esa hipótesis. No era su cuerpo, era el cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei. ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Qué pasaba? Es ilógico que estuviera en el cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei, al menos que haya sido Ino por una venganza pero es poca probabilidad, él no le había hecho nada malo a ella.

—Esto es asombroso—habló en tono de sarcasmo, demasiado serio. No le podía estar pasando esto, vaya día—. Tengo que hacer algo, debo de buscar a Kakashi-sensei. Lo más probable es que tenga mi cuerpo.

Entonces se vistió con la ropa del sensei, se sentía muy extraño, a él le gustaba cubrirse por completo. No es que Kakashi no lo hiciera, incluso solo se veían sus ojos pero al Aburame le gustaba tener más abrigos o cosas por el estilo. Se fue a la cocina, tomó algunos alimentos para hacer su desayuno después le pagaría las cosas que utilizó y después salió del departamento.

Encontrar al Hatake no sería sencillo pero si rápido, ya que él igual está en esa situación.

Pero la pregunta sería: ¿Dónde estará Kakashi?

**VII**

Saltaba de techo en techo de cualquier casa o edificio de la gran aldea, le daba un reojo al suelo para encontrar a su cuerpo mientras pensaba en cómo se metió en ese lio. Tenía varias hipótesis, una de ella sería que un miembro del clan Yamanaka le haría una maldad, en este caso la única persona que conocía era Ino Yamanaka; alumna de su difunto amigo, Asuma Sarutobi, sin embargo nunca le hizo algo malo, no que él supiera. Otra idea que se le cruzaba en su mente sería que alguien lo usara como conejillo de indias para experimentar un nuevo jutsu, un jutsu muy estúpido y efectivo al mismo tiempo.

Dejando un lado sus ideas, observa que los compañeros de Shino estaban parados en un poste por lo tanto se dirige a ellos, quizás ellos tenían información en donde está su valioso cuerpo. Miraba a los dos compañeros demasiado platicadores, Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka junto con su perro, Akamaru; intentó sonreír al alegrarse por la gran amistad que ellos poseen, pero al instante recordó que nunca ha visto sonreír a Shino, por lo tanto no hizo tal peligrosa acción.

—Kiba, Hinata—dijo en un tono seria y normal al mismo tiempo, algo incómodo.

—H-Hola Shino-kun—saludó amablemente la futura líder de su clan, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Te estábamos esperando, tenemos que irnos.

— Que raro Shino, tu eres él que siempre llega puntual. ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Kiba frunciendo los labios y cruzando los brazos. Kakashi dio un pequeño salto, tratando de no llamar la atención, teniendo mala suerte al no saber los planes de Shino.

—Buscaba a Kakashi-sensei—contentó la pregunta de Kiba. Vaya, ser Shino era complicado—. ¿No lo han visto?

Hinata negaba la cabeza con tranquilidad, recordaba con gran exactitud cuando era una niña, una niña demasiado tímida y con una gran inseguridad; ahora es diferente, ya no tartamudeaba tanto, su inseguridad desapareció y una gran determinación se apoderó de la Hyuga después de la trágica muerte de su primo por la guerra. Por otro lado Kiba respondió un «No», él siempre se parecía a Naruto, en lo terco y tonto, sin embargo ahora parecía más maduro al tener una gran responsabilidad en su clan. Si Kakashi fuera su sensei, estaría muy orgulloso de ellos.

—Hay que visitar a Kurenai-sensei. ¡Vamos! ¡No perdamos tiempo!— gritó emocionado Kiba, al parecer aún no ha cambiado de todo—. ¿No, Akamaru?

— ¡Guau!

—Vamos chicos.

—S-Si—dudó el Hatake, al estar con ellos podría quitarle tiempo en buscar a Shino, pero al analizar la situación, concluyó que no sería tan malo. Había posibilidades de encontrar a su cuerpo.

Han pasado un tiempo desde la última visita, así que se alegraba por esa visitaba inesperada. Caminaron son entusiasmo y tranquilidad el equipo, Kakashi solo escuchaba las conversaciones de Kiba y Hinata, cosas como el pasado, lo increíble que es Naruto al ser el sexto Hokage, algunos amores como Shikamaru y la hermana del Kazekage y más temas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de su compañera, Hinata dio dos golpes a la puerta, luego de segundo se abrió. Estaba Kurenai con su cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba y una niña parecida a una cierta persona que conoció.

— ¡Chicos!—habló la niño alegremente, abrazando a Kiba—. Los extrañe, los quería visitar pero mamá me dijo que no podía porque estaban en una misión.

—Si Chuurippu-chan*****, estábamos en una misión—aclaró Hinata abrazando a la niña—. Igual te extrañábamos.

La niña se separó de Hinata y fue a saludar al Hatake, pero a diferencia de los demás, la pequeña veía a Kakashi en una forma extraña, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo importante o a alguien.

— ¿Quién eres?

La reacción de Kakashi fue como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima de él.

Definitivamente ser Shino no era sencillo.

Más tarde el equipo ocho entró con cortesía, Kakashi miraba la casa de su compañera, era la primera vez que lo veía tan cerca; mientras que los compañeros del Aburame hablaban sobre el pasado sentándose en alguno de los sillones de la sala, Kakashi caminaba los pasillos de la casa con tranquilidad. Luego observó una fotografía colgada en alguna de las paredes de la sala, todos de la generación estaban ahí… Kurenai junto con Asuma, él con su eterno rival, Gai y junto con Obito y Rin, Shizune con Anko, Ibiki con Raido, Genma y Ebisu, y otros niños… Se aguantó de la risa como se veía, tan serio a una edad tan cortante, sin embargo las ganas de reír desaparecieron, ahora solo quedaba Kurenai, Genma, Ebisu, Gai—milagrosamente—Raido, Shizune y él.

Los demás murieron…

Apretó con fuerza los puños, la cuarta guerra ninja fue la peor de todas, su mejor amigo, Obito, provocó todo esto. Fue duro al pensar que la persona que corrigió sus errores sobre las reglas haya provocado tantas muertes y más, cuando murió sacrificándose para derrotar a Madara.

—Shino…

De forma precipitada olvidó todos esos pensamientos, dirigiéndose a la voz de la mujer que lo llamaba con amabilidad.

—Kurenai-sensei.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—interrogó Kurenai, mostrando en su rostro signos de preocupación—. Actúas un poco raro.

Entonces Kakashi volvió a ver aquella fotografía con pequeña melancolía y respondió: —Nada, estoy bien Kurenai-sensei.

Una ligera corriente de aire apareció en la casa, moviendo a los tulipanes que estaban cerca de la ventana abierta y un pequeño pétalo de aquella flor cayó al piso.

**VIII**

En otro lado de la aldea, Shino buscaba con desesperación a su cuerpo. ¡Vaya! Y él que creyó que sería tan fácil, ya había pasado más de una hora y ningún rastro del sensei, si tuviera a sus insectos podría ser tan fácil, pero no, tal vez cuando descubra quien fue de la broma del intercambio de cuerpo lo asesinaría.

A continuación vio a otro de los sensei, el sensei que entrenó al fallecido primo de Hinata, Gai Maito, un ninja que por un milagro vivió después de usar las ocho puertas. Shino tomó la decisión de caminar hacía Gai-sensei, lo más probable es que lo ayude… Un grave error.

— ¡Gai!—habló, intentando actuar como el Hatake, serio pero no tanto como él—. Gai, espera.

—Kakashi, ¿qué pasa?

—Estoy buscando a Shino Aburame, ¿lo has visto?

Gai se rascó la nuca buscando un dato importante y respondió:

—No, no lo he visto.

—Oh, ya veo—habló con un tono de decepción, suspiró de cansancio, esto de complicaba un poco—. Bueno, nos vemos Gai.

—Alto Kakashi—detuvo Gai, sosteniendo el antebrazo del Hatake. Su seriedad se reflejaba en su rostro, algo poco común en ver en él; Shino traga en seco, no podía seguir perdiendo su tiempo—. Se te olvida algo importante.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

—Kakashi… —tomó un respiró hondo, dio varias vueltas al tal grado de marearse, recuperó la compostura y mostró esa sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes—. ¡No te puedes olvidar de nuestro reto!

Shino alzó la ceja. ¡Demonios! Había olvidado que Kakashi y Gai eran conocidos ambos como los «Eternos rivales», maldijo así mismo por no contar con eso, si hubiera sabido lo que podría pasado esto, quizá jamás le preguntaría a Gai. Suspiró hondo, no tenía otra opción… ¡Tendría que aceptar el reto! Enfrentarse a un experto en Taijutsu no iba a ser sencillo, él no era bueno en ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Ah… Es cierto, se me olvidó—mintió. ¿Hizo lo correcto?—. ¿No podemos hacerlo otro día?

—No, tú lo prometiste—aclaró Gai, luego lo tomo el cuello del chaleco del cuerpo de Kakashi y caminó al lugar donde harían el desafío—. Vamos Kakashi, que la llama de la juventud no se te apague.

—E-Espera…

Después de otros minutos llegaron a su destino, era nada más que un campo de entrenamiento con una mesa y la sabana elevada, quizás ocultaba algo; Shino comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, esperaba que el reto no fuera tan complicado para que no lo fuera a delatar, al principio pensó que sería buena idea decirle sobre su tragedia al sensei para que así lo pudiera ayudar… Pero… Tal vez no le iba a creer, claro, cómo podía decir con facilidad que él era Shino en el cuerpo del Hatake, ¡sería ilógico!

—Bien Kakashi, el reto será esto—Gai quita la sabana animado y se ve platos con… ¿Insectos?—. Decidí hace un reto asqueroso, comer insectos. Si pierdo daré quinientas vueltas alrededor de la aldea y si gano será solo doscientos, es un verdadero reto, ¿verdad?

El Aburame se quedó paralizado, miraba con mucha atención esos platos de insectos muertos, esto dolía y mucho. El cejotas veía a Kakashi con extrañez, alzó la ceja. ¿Qué pasaba? En cambio, el cuerpo de Kakashi se cubrió con un aura morada, dándole un tic en el ojo.

— ¿K-Kakashi?

Shino no es bueno en técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si tenía algo con que defenderse, puños y un kunai que se lo iba a meter en el trasero de Gai por hacer tal masacre con insectos. Por el contrario, el ninja imperativo da unos cuantos pasos atrás por su propia seguridad.

—K-Kakashi… M-me estás d-dando miedo…

— ¡Muere!

Y lo único que se oyó fue los gritos de auxilio por parte de Gai, los cuales nunca se oyeron a excepción de unos cuantos pájaros y pequeños roedores.

Tiempo más tarde los dos Jounin caminaban más tranquilos, Aburame le palpitaba la sien derecha sin control y Maito con algunos golpes en la cara pero nada grave. Gai suspiró, quejándose un poco del chichón que invadía el cabello de corto extraño, se veía mejor.

—Kakashi, creo que la próxima vez voy a preguntarte si ese reto o no—afirmó Gai recuperándose de los golpes, en cambio Shino comenzó a arrepentirse, lo más probable es que Kakashi no reaccionaría de forma maniaca ante ese reto que pensó planear el sensei.

—No impor…

—De todas formas—interrumpió sin ninguna intención Maito, sonriendo de forma agradable no normal en él—. Al igual que eres mi rival… Eres también mi mejor amigo.

El peli plata no supo reaccionar, se quedó callado por unos segundos. No sabía cómo responder ante esto, no era Kakashi sin embargo sentía eso cuando estaba con Hinata y Kiba y entendió muchas cosas, Kakashi era solitario y él no, al parecer no apreciaba mucho a sus amigos a diferencia de Kakashi.

—Oh… Gracias, tu igual—contestó. ¿Estará seguro lo que respondió?

— ¡Kakashi!—exclamó con felicidad Maito, dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso al pobre Hatake—. ¡Jamás creí que me ibas a decir lo mismo!

—Auch…

— ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo Kakashi?—preguntó Gai soltando del fuerte abrazo al cuerpo de Kakashi, aun el controlador de insectos no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de afecto, Shino tomó una gran bocanada de aire, el abrazo casi lo asfixia.

— ¿Ayudarme?

—Sí, a encontrar a…—hizo una pequeña pausa, recordado el nombre del buscado—. ¿Shiba?

—Shino… Shino Aburame—respondió a secas, odiaba tanto la herencia que su familia lo dejaba, la herencia de ser olvidado cada cinco segundos. Por otra parte se alegró mucho que Gai lo ayudara, es un «poco» escandaloso y a la vez un gran amigo—. Gracias.

— ¡Vamos!

**IX**

Ahora Kakashi recorría las calles con los dos compañeros de Shino, bufó un poco, los dos hablaban animadamente. Se aburría un poco el Hatake sin embargo no tenía otra opción, normalmente el Aburame no conversaba mucho e incluso si se trataba de una misión. Evitó bostezar, quería leer su libro, iba a morir si no lo hacía.

Después Kiba volteó a ver al cuerpo de Shino con una sonrisa pícara.

—Bien, ahora hay que encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es cierto Kiba-kun, hay que encontrar a Kakashi-sensei—aclaró Hinata la duda de Kakashi, con una sonrisa angelical—. No será fácil, pero lo lograremos.

—…

—Ja—se rio el Inuzuka, estaba más motivado que nada. Al parecer encontrar el cuerpo del Hatake lo emocionaba—. Vamos Shino, somos tus amigos. Confía en nosotros.

Kakashi no pudo evitar formular en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, tratando que no sea tan visible. Amigos, esa palabra no la escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo, se alegraba por el Aburame al tener amigos tan buenos; esperaba algún día tener un buen amigo como Obito.

Entonces un ladrido apareció por parte de Akamaru, provocando que Kakashi olvidara todos sus pensamientos. Kiba preguntó a Akamaru que ocurría, la respuesta estaba en frente del equipo ocho, el cuerpo de Kakashi estaba enfrente junto con Gai. Kakashi se sintió aliviado, finalmente regresaría a su cuerpo original.

—Kakashi-sensei—saludó el Hatake, haciendo señales para que entendiera el Aburame su mensaje de seguirle la plática con tranquilidad, cosa que Shino entendió a la perfección—. Lo he estado buscando todo la mañana, necesito hablarle de un asunto privado.

—Sí.

Luego se fueron a un lugar donde nadie los escucharía, hablaron lo que les pasó sobre esta mañana para saber cada detalle que hicieron cada uno con el cuerpo diferente de otro, al principio ambos se sintieron un poco incomodos, poco a poco se sintieron más relajados por los argumentos escuchados e incluso se rieron, al menos Kakashi lo hizo.

— ¿Golpear a Gai?—interrogó Kakashi sin evitar reírse, le hubiera gustado ver tal espectáculo—. Sí que me perdí de algo bueno.

—Sí, es un poco descuidado y al mismo tiempo un buen amigo, eres afortunado.

El Hatake paró de reír y solo lo dejó en una sonrisa con orgullo—: Igual tú Shino, Kiba y Hinata son buenos amigos. No cometas los mismos errores que yo, eres joven y aun tienes tiempo de corregirlos, en cambio yo… Yo ya no—sentenció con tristeza.

— ¿Y ahora? No podemos quedarnos así.

—Por ahora nada, el Hokage está en reunión y no creo que nos pueda ayudar. Mañana nos reuniremos aquí e iremos a ver al Hokage, por mientras esperaremos.

—Entendido.

**X**

Abrió sus ojos precipitado, finalmente era la hermosa mañana y por fin hablaría con el Hokage. Se levantó a toda velocidad y algo se percató, la habitación… ¡Es su habitación! Corrió como un rayo hacia el baño, ¡su baño! Se dirigió y al espejo para comprobar su hipótesis y sí, ya estaba en su cuerpo. Sonrió, corrió nuevamente y se dirigió a su cuarto, buscando lo más valioso que tenía en su cuarto; la búsqueda dio frutos… ¡Encontró su libro! Lo abrazó y le dio muchos besos, oh sí, toda la noche se quedaría al leer su libro.

Pero antes… Tenía que hacer algo importante.

**XI**

Luego de unos cuantas horas, el Hatake llegó a su destino. Tragó duro, luego un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda, sintiendo nerviosismo en su alma algo que nunca hace tiempo que no sentía algo así. Se tranquilizó un poco, inhaló y exhaló una par de veces, una gran determinación dominó en su interior.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

¿Podrá hacerlo?

Más tarde se abrió la puerta con lentitud, torturando a Kakashi. Luego apareció Kurenai sorprendida al ver a su visitante, Kakashi solo la visitaba por algo de emergencia, por lo que dedujo que era algo parecido. Su rostro mostró seriedad, controlándose como todo un ninja.

— ¿Qué pasa Kakashi? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No—negó con tranquilidad el peli plata, Kurenai se sorprendió mucho preguntándose qué es lo que quería su compañero—. Solo vine a visitarte, ¿puedo pasar?

Kurenai al principio se quedó paralizado por lo que escuchó sus oídos, Kakashi quería visitarla, algo improvisado pero alentador. Soltó unas pequeñas risas, haciéndose un lado para dejar entra a su invitado sorpresa. Kakashi, a pesar que solo se le ve sus ojos, se notaba con rapidez su felicidad; entró a la casa, después platicaría con Gai sobre el próximo reto, su mejor amigo y rival.

**XII**

En la torre del Hokage, el líder miraba en una bola de cristal lo que pasaba con su gente como el caso de Shino, ahora se juntaba más con Kiba y Hinata, entendía ahora más. El valor de un gran amigo. Su rostro lleno de una gran satisfacción, al parecer su nuevo jutsu servía de maravilla, misión cumplida.

—Naruto-sama, es hora de la reunión—informó Shizune un poco apresurada. Naruto se levantó de su asiento con calma, sin poder evitar soltar carcajadas.

—Sí, ya voy. Por cierto hermana Shizune, ¿me ayudarías a escoger un buen título para un nuevo jutsu?

* * *

*** **Significa Tulipán.

Bueno, terminé :D.

Pensé que no iba a terminar pero lo logré, fue demasiado difícil, tenía muchas ideas, graciosas y dramáticas, pero decidí esta.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Suerte a las concursantes.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
